


Strike a Match

by saintlysinner



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlysinner/pseuds/saintlysinner
Summary: There were consequences for using Xanxus' office without permission.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Strike a Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



"You've got company," Squalo said, eyes flicking towards the direction of Xanxus' office.

Xanxus scowled reflexively before he felt it. It wasn't one of Nono's men up there. It wasn't even the man himself. Their flames felt more like a whisper than a shout these days and the weight of this flame was heavy enough to push him to his knees. Not that he would show it.

"How long has he been here?"

It was telling that Squalo didn't shout in response. "Long enough that I have a headache."

Xanxus grunted and lengthened his stride as he changed trajectory. His own flame rose in response to his irritation and served to keep him standing as he walked straight into the beating heart of Tsunayoshi's power.

Tsunayoshi startled awake as Xanxus slammed the door open. His flame reacted accordingly to the threat, pressing harder against Xanxus' and making it hard to breathe.

The glaze of sleep over his eyes disappeared as he caught sight of Xanxus and the weight of his flames retreated beneath his skin. The abrupt difference was disorienting.

"Oh, Xanxus, I'm sorry," Tsunayoshi apologized, his Italian accented and clumsy.

"Don't apologize. Make it up to me," Xanxus demanded, crossing the room to pull Tsunayoshi away from his desk.

He went willingly, tilting his head to accept a kiss that was all teeth and aggressive tongue. Somewhere in the middle he finished shaking off the lingering haze of sleep and kissed Xanxus back.

Slim hands found purchase in Xanxus' hair, pulling a low groan from his throat as Tsunayoshi planted his feet and gave as good as he got. Teeth caught his lower lip with a warning nip and fanned the fire in his blood until the air heated around them.

"Xanxus," Tsunayoshi said, inhaling deeply. "We should find a bed."

"Here's fine," Xanxus disagreed, sweeping his arm to clear the desk of paperwork.

Tsunayoshi frowned, but he let Xanxus lift him to sit on the edge of the desk. It was more than enough permission to continue.


End file.
